¿Miel o Chocolate?
by Jillian Nox
Summary: Tenten… ¿Cómo describirla?,lo se todo sobre ella, todo sobre todo excepto de una cosa… sus labios.Lo único que se de ellos es que son rosados, pequeños y atrayentes, nada más; no se su textura ni su sabor, ¿Miel o chocolate?, no lo se. "NejiTen"


Hola

**Hola!!, bueno, aquí mi One-shot sobre Neji-kun-sama, su pareja, ¡Tenten!,**

**Inner: Que raro sarcasmo**

**Yo: Cállate, la narración es por parte de Neji, y es más que nada sentimientos que acciones.**

**Disclaimer: Neji no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, Sabrá Kami-sama lo que haría.**

**¿Miel o chocolate?**

Tenten… ¿Cómo describirla?, ropa chinesca y holgada, piel bronceada, cabello color caoba, ojos almendrados, lo sé todo sobre ella, carácter explosivo, tenaz y sobretodo cabezota, odia llevar cabello suelto, le encantan las armas, me idolatra, admira a Tsunade-sama, le molesta ser subestimada y también el carácter infantil de Gai-sensei y Lee; lo se todo sobre ella, todo sobre todo excepto de una cosa… sus labios.

Lo único que se de ellos es que son rosados, pequeños y atrayentes, nada más; no se su textura ni su sabor, ¿Miel o chocolate?, no lo se, lo único que se es que este dilema me está volviendo loco.

-¡NEJI!-volteo rápidamente y encaro fieramente al… tipo, que me sacó 'calmadamente' de mis meditaciones.

-Por qué demonios gritas Lee- le digo brindándole una gélida mirada, me interrumpió en un momento crucial de mi meditación, pero, ¿A mi que me importa si los labios de Tenten saben a miel o a chocolate?

-Te quedaste hundido en tus pensamientos; ¿Dime que piensas rival mío?- Lee optó por hacer su sonrisa profident, y yo solo bufé exasperado.

-Nada Lee, solo pensaba- dije tratando de que me dejara de preguntar.

-Esta bien Neji, pero me preocupé al ver que te quedabas ensimismado con nuestra bella flor- eso si que me sacó de quicio, me sonrojé levemente, pero logré ocultarlo diciéndole fríamente.

-No sabes lo que dices, yo no la estaba viendo- dije finalmente y cruzándome de brazos, eso pareció divertirle a Lee, pues para pronto volvió a sonreírme de esa forma tan suya y contesto.

-Esta bien, pero procura no ser tan obvio frente a la dulce Tenten- yo ¿Obvio?, ¿desde cuando Lee se dio cuenta de que yo…? pero que estoy diciendo, estar con Lee me hace pensar estupideces, pero en cuanto se fue Lee, yo no pude sentir la presencia de alguien mas acercándose, hasta que la tuve alado.

-Ohayo Neji-kun, ¿Estas listo para entrenar?- Tenten me miraba con diversión y sus rosados labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa, con esa perfecta sonrisa, la pregunta volvió a hacerse presente en mi mente ¿Miel o chocolate?, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco, así que; opté por volver a mi fría actitud.

-Hmph, si lo estoy- dije gélidamente, eso no pareció afectarle en nada a Tenten, ya que ella, sólo me sonrió y me jaló levemente hacia la dirección del campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando su suave mano sujetó la mía, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y para mi vergüenza, me sonrojé, sólo un poco, así que sin muchos miramientos, separé tu mano bruscamente de la mía, y para terminar de arruinar el día, cometí la estupidez de decirte algo que realmente no estuvo bien.

-Puedo caminar por mi mismo Tenten- tu me miraste realmente desconcertada, y solo optaste por decir.

-Esta bien Neji, pero dime ¿Qué te sucede?- sus ojos color chocolate me miraron más insistentemente que nunca, yo no pude soportar mirarla a esos ojos color caramelo líquido, me alejé lo más rápido posible de ella y simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-No me sucede nada Tenten, solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo- dije seriamente, ella solo me sonrió y se me acerco un poco, ante eso yo solo pude adquirir un tono carmín en mis mejillas, acercó un poco más su rostro al mió, si seguía así, yo no podría controlar mis impulsos, y mis dudas sobre sus labios se acrecientan mientras los tengo mas cerca.

-Neji…- dijo dulcemente, después siento su suave mano acariciar mi cabellera azabache y en menos de un segundo la tengo frente a mi –tenias una ramita en tu cabello, me sonríe dulcemente, sin embargo, yo ya no podía aguantar mucho más.

Tomé tu mano delicada mente y con dulzura, pero rudeza alcé tu barbilla y acerqué mi rostro al tuyo; noté con satisfacción como tu rostro se volvía carmesí, y yo solo pude sonreír arrogantemente antes de que mis pálidos labios se fundieran con los tuyos; comenzaste a resistirte, pero yo no te lo permití, te sujeté fuertemente de la cintura y presione mi lengua contra tus labios. Esta vez, no tuve rechazó de tu parte, sentí como abrías delicadamente tus labios y me permitías la entrada, cediendo ante mis caricias, ante mi boca ardiente que deseaba conocer la tuya a cada segundo; la necesidad de aire se vuelve insoportable y antes de separarnos, con mi lengua recorro el contorno de tus labios, intentando encontrar cual es su sabor, miel o chocolate, tal vez ambas, tal vez ninguna, lo único que se es que es un sabor deliciosamente intoxicante.

-N-neji- es lo único que pronuncias y yo solo te atraigo más a mi, abrazándote y diciéndote al oído, unas palabras que te hacen sonrojar, ahora ya lo se todo sobre ti.

"**Tus labios no saben ni a miel ni a chocolate, saben mucho mejor"**

**FIN**


End file.
